


The Last Night Of The World

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elias worries, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Supernatural, Kayfabe Compliant Lite, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Elias Samson has been around the block a time or two. He's met people who have defied logic. He's met entities definitely not of this realm. These individuals show him there is more to the world than meets the eye.The fact they can't tell him a thing aboutThe Fiendproves to be the most terrifying thing.orIn the lead-up to Summerslam, Elias worries about Finn's match with The Fiend.





	The Last Night Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from The Last Night Of The World (Miss Saigon) 
> 
> Just a little something that came to me.

Elias would give anything to spare Finn from encountering _The Fiend_. He’s been doing his best to put out feelers with various entities, desperate to learn, anything and everything about the odd individual.

No one seemed to actually know anything concrete. People had heard of Bray and the stories surrounding him, but no one knew the actual story of The Fiend. 

This does not bode well with Elias. 

_What does that even mean? He may exist as a monster but he also might not?_

_Just what I said. People barely know he's a Thing. They think he's an actual entity but they also admit he might just be delusional. _

_You're telling me they don't know. _

_Essentially- yes._

Elias doesn't get it. That makes _no_ sense. How could someone as horrifying as The Fiend get around without people knowing about him? 

"What is going on in that head of yours?" 

Setting his guitar aside, Elias glances up. Finn stands in the doorway, his eyes soft and questioning. "What?" 

He pats the empty space beside him, waiting for Finn to sit. He'd completely forgotten Finn was over- his mind's just too full of this problem that really makes no sense. 

"You've got that look." Finn scoots closer, resting his head on Elias's chest. He glances up, their eyes connecting. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." 

"Just thinking." 

As painfully confusing as this is, Elias can't bring himself to share this. Sometimes, it's best to keep confusing things to yourself. It's best not to psych Finn out so close to Summerslam and this match. 

"Do you expect me to believe that?" 

Elias Samson has been around the block a time or two. He's met people who have defied logic. He's met entities definitely not of this realm. These individuals show him there is more to the world than meets the eye. 

The fact they can't tell him a thing about _The Fiend_ proves to be the most terrifying thing. 

"When you're ready to tell me the truth, I'll be here." Finn wraps his arms around Elias's middle. 

"That obvious?" Elias returns the embrace, running his calloused fingertips down Finn's arm. 

"Can't hide anything from me." Finn twines their fingers together. "I know you better than anyone else." 

Elias is _well_ aware of this fact. This is the kind of thing that scares the hell out of him. He's never met anyone like this before. 

"Any chance I can convince you to skip out on your Summerslam match?" 

Elias doesn't actually think this will work, but he figures it can't hurt to try. Maybe he can reason with him. 

"It's Bray in a mask. I've beaten him before." Finn laughs, but stops as he notices how serious Elias is. "I promise it will be okay. I survived Brock. I can survive _Bray Wyatt_." 

Elias nods, his stomach churning with anxiety. He can't shake this feeling no matter what he tries. Nothing's worked. 

Finn beckons him forward. As Elias leans in, Finn covers his mouth in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

The kiss deepens for a brief moment, until Finn pulls back, mumbling something. Elias can't make out what it is- he hears just enough to know it's Gaelic. 

"Repeat that?" 

"_Is tu mo cuishle._" Finn clears his throat, staring deeply into Elias's eyes. "_You are my pulse._" 

Elias's heart sinks at this. Finn's never come close to saying anything remotely like this, and this _terrifies_ him. It's not that Elias doesn't feel the same. In fact, if this were any other day, he would have practically jumped for joy at this. He can't imagine his world without Finn in it. It's not a far stretch to say he _loves_ him. 

All Elias wants is a way to somehow protect Finn. 

He knows it's paranoid. Maybe his contacts don't know anything because Bray is crazy. Finn will be in a brutal match and _all will be good_. 

That's in a perfect world. 

Then again, it could also be the worst case scenario, and that would be _horrible_. 

"I promise I'll be fine," Finn says, blowing out a tired breath. He snuggles closer, tightening his grip on him. 

Elias gently runs his fingers through Finn's hair, as they sit in quiet contemplation. He does his best to push his worries to the back of his mind. They have 5 days before Summerslam, and 1 day before they have to take up their residence in Toronto. There's no need to make himself crazy. He just needs to relax. 

He wants to enjoy every moment he possibly can. Should it go as bad as he fears, he wants to remember this peace. It may never be like this again. 

Instead of worrying, he allows Finn to doze in his arms, while Elias dreams of the future they might have. 

He decides he'll worry about Bray tomorrow. 

-fin-


End file.
